


humans

by Screaminglouder



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Attempted Murder, Caves, DIDDLY DARN FIXED, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, HOLD ON IM EDITING THIS, How did I forget that, Humanity, Humans Are Weird, Insanity, Internal Monologue, Lowercase, Main Story, OH SHIT I FUCKED UP SOMETHIND HOLD ON, Revenge, Sarcasm, aka rose, anyway, but that’s just rose red for ya, cursing, god im a mess, i never know which recarnation has the colors after the name lol, i posted this late last night so sorry for edits today, idk - Freeform, if yallve seen humans are weird posts on tumblr, im so sorry oh my god, just added a summary sorry for forgetting that, no capitals, overdramic asshole, serious at least for me lol, thats basically bears inner monologue, the bears pov, where bear is actually a bear, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaminglouder/pseuds/Screaminglouder
Summary: he was no god. he just wanted to eat honey and sleep. why did humans always drag him into their messes?~~~~or, what the bear was thinking throughout the story about one slightly insane human.





	humans

**Author's Note:**

> for october amino theme challenge ghost quartet :)

the bear stared at her. she wanted him to do what?  
“did i stutter? maul the astronomer, turn my sister into a crow and then trap them in a cave. simple.”

a big sigh echoed through the cave. “and what, pray tell, is your goal?” 

a smile spread across the obviously insane humans face. the bear started to regret asking. if she was going to go into a monologue he swear ore he was going to-

“i am so glad you asked! see, when the pearl-crow starves, she’ll eat her lover and she’ll realize what she did and cry and cry like she deserves. it’s a perfect plan!” her voice gradually got louder until she was screaming at the word cry. her eyes were wide and a little unhinged.

he rolled his eyes. typical of humans, truly, to make horrifyingly bloodthirsty actions in the heat of the moment and only realize their crimes later.  
this felt like the backdrop of a half forgotten greek tragedy. but why him? he was no god. he just wanted to eat honey and sleep. why did humans always drag him into their messes? 

humans confused him to no end.

.

.

.

.

the human barged her way through the mess and slammed a bag on the floor.  
“here’s your payment.”

he stared blearily. “what?” didn’t she understand the meaning of peace and quiet?

“the price for you getting revenge on my sister. you have no clue how many lifetimes i spent on this.”

“you... actually followed it through?”  
his insane payments weren’t supposed to be actually paid! they were to scare away or kill anyone who got to interested in him. damn those stupidly idiotic ‘heroes’.

“of fucking course. do you take me as a fucking coward?”

“no it’s just- oh whatever.” he sifted through the bag. yes, everything was there.  
he found the honey- very small container but very good quality, his personal favorite brand. he placed the honey on the table and the rest he slid to her.  
“i, despite popular belief, am no morally gray god with no cares in the world. if you want revenge, you’ll do it your damn self.  
“i hate you.”  
“glad to know. our business is done. out.”  
“fine.”

the bear watched as she stomped out. he waited a few seconds before turning around on his heel. he needed a drink.


End file.
